Destinados
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Harry decide huir, de Inglaterra y de todos aquellos que lo conocen, pero no puede permanecer así por mucho tiempo, y un encuentro lo llevara de vuelta hacia las personas que lo quieren.
1. Prólogo

Destinados.

**Resumen: **Harry decide huir, de Inglaterra y de todos aquellos que lo conocen, pero no puede permanecer así por mucho tiempo, y un encuentro lo llevara de vuelta hacia las personas que lo quieren.

**Serie: **Harry Potter.

**Pareja: **Harry-Draco.

**Clasificación: **Romance.

**Advertencia: **Lemon-MPreg.

**Notas: **No es el primer fics de ellos que escribo, pero si el primero que publico.

**Fecha: **02/08/2012.

**Beta Reader:** Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Destinados.**

**Prólogo.**

Por lo que parecía no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, Harry Potter seguiría siendo una celebridad, el mago más poderoso, aquel que no solo acabo definitivamente con Voldemort, si no que fue y será capaz de cosas jamás vistas en la magia. Y solo él podría hacerlas.

Escapo del asedio de los Medimagos de San Mungo, y también de algunos a los que él llamaba sus amigos. No le gustaba la forma en que lo veían, le hacían sentir un monstro, algo que no debía estar entre ellos, y eso lo enervaba.

Él no tenía la culpa de ser así, ¿Cómo iba a saber que sucedería eso?... nadie se lo dijo, después de todo sabia aún muy poco del mundo mágico.

—Es que nadie tampoco podía saberlo, Harry… es la primera vez en la historia que pasa algo como esto.

Hermione lo miro, como si pudiera traspasarlo con sus ojos. Había estado encerrada en las más antiguas bibliotecas del mundo mágico, solo para buscar algún acontecimiento parecido, pero no pudo hallar nada. Incluso en los archivos más protegidos del Ministerio, nada se decía de alguna situación parecida.

Quiso desaparecer, poner toda su energía en ello, y acabar muy lejos de Inglaterra y de todo lo que conocía hasta ahora.

Grimmauls Place tampoco le servía para alejarse de nadie, muchos conocían ese lugar, en especial todos los miembros de la familia Weasley. De los cuales también quería escapar.

—No hay nada más que pueda hacer…—. Junto en una vieja maleta las cosas que más quería, viajaría lo más ligero posible, así que no podía llevar nada que no sea verdaderamente importante.

El Valle de Godrig le vino a la mente, pero ese sería uno de los primeros lugares en donde lo buscarían, debía encontrar otro lugar seguro para estar mientras la noticia que lo tenía a él como protagonista, salía de la mente de las brujas y magos. Lo cual no sería un tiempo muy corto…

—No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí, debe haber un error… ¿Demasiado era tener unos años de tranquilidad en mi vida?.

Se quejó y maldijo por lo bajo mientras seguía guardando sus cosas en una maleta de mano. Afortunadamente ya había aprendido a formular el hechizo de expansión indetectable, y pudo meter todo lo que saldría de su casa junto con él.

Comenzó a llorar en silencio, presionando muy fuertemente los dientes. Quizás jamás volviera a ver a todos sus amigos, vivir alejado de ahora en adelante era lo mejor. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo por largos periodos, y ese no sería el primero. Aún tenía recuerdos muy bellos de cosas pasadas, entre grandes dolores y perdidas.

Para lo único que se tomó su tiempo, fue para escribirle una carta a su ahijado, Teddy no tenía la culpa de nada, y él al menos debía tener algo suyo para que lo recordara, y para que supiera que no lo estaba abandonando… pero que era necesario para él tener que buscar otro lugar, otra forma de vida, por su propio bien. Por un corto instante, recordó a Sirius y en como le hubiese gustado tenerlo todos esos años en los que estuvo sin sus padres… quizás, luego podía volver por Ted.

Cerró el sobre y lo envió junto con una lechuza hasta de casa de Andrómeda, cuando la señora Black la leyera y pudiera dar aviso de su partida, él estaría muy lejos.

Dio una última mirada a la casa de los Black, y se desapareció de la entrada.

**Continuará.**


	2. Capítulo 01

Destinados.

**Notas: **Bueno, como ya dije, este es casi el primer fic del universo Potter que escribo. Dudo que vaya a ser muy largo, quizás sólo unos cinco capítulos… Nada más espero que les guste la historia.

**Fecha: **02/08/2012.

**Beta Reader:** Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Destinados.**

**Capítulo 01.**

No había sido tan difícil, después de todo se adaptaba bastante bien a cualquier tipo de ámbito. Siempre había ido de vacaciones a Francia, pero vivir allí permanentemente le había sido diferente. Por el idioma no había problema, lo había aprendido desde pequeño, en las clases privadas que su madre le daba por placer, y como era muy buen alumno, no necesitó acabar en una academia de idiomas.

Tenía que admitir que lo demás era un poco más difícil. Con su padre en Azkabán, las acciones de sus empresas y prestigio habían estado colgando de un hilo, un delgado hilo de plata que siempre amenazaba con romperse en el momento menos propicio. Como por ejemplo, durante la enfermedad de Narcisa.

Casi acababa con cada uno de sus finos cabellos, debatiéndose en dejar que todo a su alrededor se derrumbara, y el estar con su madre el tiempo que tardara en recuperar su salud. Claro que su madre no iba a permitir que dejase todo de esa manera, no; para ella no era más que algo pasajero y sin gravedad. Pero Draco había hablado con el medimago de su madre, y si había salido de ella era por el temple y testarudez de los Black.

Pero bueno, de eso ya eran casi dos años, ahora su salud ya estaba mejor, sólo decaía un poco en las visitas a su marido.

Al final sus empresas y asociados dejaron de dudar acerca de la idoneidad del heredero Malfoy. E incluso extrañaban a Lucius, ya que Draco era peor que su mismo padre; lo cual era mucho que decir de alguien que había podido tomar las empresas hacia menos de cuatro años.

En verdad que se le había subido a la cabeza, hasta casi pensar en construir proyectos faraónicos. Por suerte para él, Theo no dejaba que sus pies se elevaran mucho de la tierra, porque para eso era su consejero y mano derecha.

—Creo que es hora de tomarse un descanso. ¿Tú que crees, Draco?.

El rubio no le prestó atención, abstraído en la edición del periódico de esa mañana, no había podido leerlo temprano por el horario de agenda que debía cumplir, pero nadie le impediría que lo hiciese en ese momento. Apartó la bandeja con la taza de té helado… No porque debiera estar así, si no porque se había enfriado de tanto esperar para beberlo.

—Dile a Francis que traiga un café descafeinado para mí, Theo.

—¿Y si en vez de tomar un café, encerrados en tu oficina… salimos a tomarlo fuera?.

Los ojos grises se clavaron en la figura seria de su amigo. Ya lo había notado a lo largo de la semana, pues Theo parecía sentirse muy asfixiado allí adentro. Sólo asintió, no estaba de ánimos para meterse en problemas ajenos, aunque fuese un amigo; bastante si sobrevivía al día a día de los suyos.

Salieron de la oficina para recorrer el lugar con tranquilidad, raras veces salían en horario laboral, pero Draco se dijo que lo hacía por Theo. Quizás esa chica con la que estaba saliendo hace un tiempo ya lo estaba volviendo loco. Se sentaron en un café, entre las macetas de pensamientos y geranios… plásticos. Draco hizo una mueca al verlos, no sabía por qué seguían yendo a ese café muggle.

—Fue tu idea sacarme, ahora tráeme un descafeinado.

Se sentó y ordenó, omitiendo el por favor y el gracias de su frase. Claro que a Theo eso no le molestaba. El muchacho hizo su pedido y volvió a sentarse junto a Draco. Llevaba tiempo tratando de hablar acerca de algo importante con él, pero no sabía cómo abarcar la charla.

Un joven mesero les acercó su pedido en pocos minutos, y Theo agradeció con cortesía su servicio.

—Creo que deberías cambiar de gustos, Theo. Te van mejor los tipos que las mujeres, ¿sabes?.

—¿Celoso, Dragón?... Sabes que no me van esas cosas, pero si me lo pides de manera adecuada, puedo hacer una excepción contigo.

Theo devolvió la gentileza de Draco, con total tranquilidad. Sabía que a su compañero no le gustaba su actual novia, pero el punto allí era que le tenía que gustar a él mismo y a nadie más. Si Malfoy creía que era una caza fortunas, era problema suyo… por estar demasiado tiempo entre mujeres que sólo lo buscaban por su apellido y empresas, pero Lissie era diferente.

—Deberías tú buscarte algo con qué entretenerte.

—Sí, ayer compre un revolver muggle. ¿Quieres venir a casa a probarlo?.

Apenas si había desviado la mirada de su periódico, cuando contestó. Por supuesto que era mentira, ¿Por qué razón tendría él una de esas cosas?.

—Está bien… ¿Pero por qué muggle: no obtienes el mismo resultado con la varita?.

—A veces; otras se sufre más de la manera muggle… ¡Y ya dejemos de repetir el muggle cada dos segundos.

Theo comenzó a reír. En esos días Draco estaba de un humor de perros; menos mal que a él solo le tocaba aguantarlos escasas horas al día. Y sentía lástima por Blaise, que compartía piso con él.

—Te recuerdo que tú empezaste. Y me refería a otro tipo de distracción… algo con carne—. Theo murmuró bajo el filo de su taza de café expresso, mientras observaba como su rubio amigo bajaba el diario de manera mecánica.

—No gracias, tengo muchos problemas para estar detrás de una falda en estos momentos.

—Bueno, entonces que sean unos pantalones.

Draco maldijo por dentro el haberse sentado en aquel café, si hubieran estado los dos en un lugar mágico, ya habría hechizado a Theo hasta la medula.

—Ni faldas, ni pantalones para mí… por ahora—. En realidad se sentía lo bastante cansado para comenzar una relación, o al menos conocer a alguien. En los últimos tiempos todo lo que rondaba su cabeza era la salud de su madre, y el tener que estar lejos de ella cuando lo podría estar necesitando lo enervaba.

Ya había hecho las paces con su padre, por mucho que su madre y él sufrieran en los tiempos del Señor Oscuro. Así que ya no podía reprocharle nada, pero si él no estuviera en Azkaban, Narcissa ahora no estaría de esa manera.

2

Draco pasó la sección de espectáculos de su diario como si no le importara lo que venía escrito en sus columnas, tan sólo fue directo hacia la sección de finanzas.

Theo se removió incómodo a su lado, comenzando a palpar en los bolsillos de su saco.

—¡Pos dios Theo! ¿Otra vez esa cosa?

—Es práctica… ¿Hola?

Draco bufó cuando su compañero y amigo se llevó el auricular de su'manos libres' al oído. Theo llevaba tiempo familiarizado con esa tecnología, por lo menos, en los casi dos años que había salido con Lissie, bruja de padres muggles.

No le pareció raro que Blaise llamara de la casa directamente a su celular, ya que de otra manera no tenía cómo comunicarse con Draco.

—Sí, espera un segundo, Blaise… Draco, es para tí: Blaise quiere hacerte una pregunta.

—Que me mande una lechuza, no pienso ponerme eso en la oreja. —Contestó de mala gana pasando las hojas de su diario.

Theo repitió el mensaje a Zabini, y este sólo le informó que hiciera de intermediario.

—Blaise quiere saber qué hiciste la última noche, que no puede sacar las manchas de tu camisa.

Draco se volvió rojo hasta la base del cabello, recordó que había…

—Que la tire… Compraré otra de camino a casa.

Theo volvió a repetir las palabras del rubio, sonriendo por lo que Blaise le contaba del otro lado. Y si no fuera porque Malfoy lo miró realmente con intenciones de matarlo, hubiera oído todo el relato completo, pero se disculpó y colgó antes de seguir enfureciendo a la bestia.

Aun con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios, tomo la sección que Draco había descartado, no que le apasionaran los chismes del mundo mágico, si quería saber algo bastaba con encontrarse a tomar el té con Pansy. Pero necesitaba pensar en algo más, y llenar los ratos de silencio que Draco no quería llenar afanado en hacer nada más que ver su periódico.

Paso las hojas una por una, hasta que la fotografía gigante lo hizo detenerse a mitad del artículo. Era Harry Potter, cubriendo su rostro de los flashes insistentes que se disparaban contra él. Theo comenzó a leer en voz baja.

—El Salvador del Mundo Mágico, Harry Potter, lleva perdido hasta la fecha seis años. No lo han visto desde el día que abandonó San Mungo de manera intempestiva, luego de haber ingresado por una dolencia—. Leyó, sintiendo que Draco había clavado sus ojos en él mientras lo hacía. —Las personas más allegadas al Héroe, dicen que no han tenido contacto con él en todos estos años… y todo el mundo mágico se pregunta. ¿Dónde estará Harry Potter?

Draco parpadeó unos segundos, antes de sonreír con desdén.

—¿Ese es el nuevo juego de San Potter?¡Debe estar muy aburrido desde que Voldemort murió!

—Dudo que sea aburrimiento, Draco.

Theo se oyó muy serio, demasiado para el gusto de Draco. Había buscado la manera de comentarle eso que tenía guardado hacia unas semanas, y esa era la oportunidad justa.

Draco no podía mentirle, no a él. Si hacía años había estado al pendiente de la noticias, por si llegaban a encontrar a Potter a salvo. Sólo que aún tenía muchos puntos que arreglar consigo mismo y con Harry antes de convencerse que le debía mucho al Salvador del mundo mágico.

—Y creo saber dónde está.

—Perdona. ¿Dices que sábes donde está Harry Potter?—. No se molestó en bajar la voz, ya que no olvidaba que estaba un lugar totalmente muggle.

—No, digo que creo saber dónde está… No estoy asegurando nada, Draco.

Theo, pareció divertirse al ver la expresión que Draco había puesto ante sus palabras. En verdad no estaba seguro de que era él, apenas lo había visto con el rabillo del ojo. Pero tenía un raro presentimiento.

—¿Y no lo dijiste nunca?

Draco lo siguió observando, para que le diera de una vez por toda la información. Theo se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a Malfoy lo más que pudo.

Era un secreto, algo que le había ocurrido hacia dos semanas atrás, y que lo había pensado mucho, hasta que asimiló la información, pero jamás había tenido el valor para compartirlo, aunque pensó en hacerlo con Draco… Se le había hecho muy difícil, encontrar un momento adecuado.

—Ya veo… ¿Y estás seguro que allí trabaja?

—No, te dije que no puedo asegurar nada. Tenía un delantal sí, pero al día siguiente no lo vi allí, tal vez estaba en la trastienda.

—Con el dinero que tienen los Potter, no debería trabajar… Esto es una estupidéz Theo, no puede ser él—. Draco dijo, casi enojado. No podía llegar a pensar que después de pasar tantos años desaparecido, justo dos Sliytherin lo encontraran… Bueno, uno. Theo.

—Bueno, cuando desapareció, según Rita Skeeters, no se llevó nada de valor de Grimmauld Place. Y es más que obvio que no ha ido a Gringots a retirar dinero, Draco.

Eso era verdad. Pero de tantos trabajos que podía estar ejerciendo el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, ¿por qué estaría detrás de una tienda?

—¿En dónde lo viste?—. Draco se puso de pie en el acto, dejando el dinero debajo de su tasa, y tomando todas sus cosas.

—¿Cómo… que es lo que piensas hacer?

—Fácil, asegurarme de si en verdad Harry Potter está en Francia.

Draco comenzó a caminar seguido de Theo. Sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía, aún tenía mucho para discutir con el cara-rajada; principalmente…

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Draco… Dudo que a Harry le agrade encontrarse con dos ex-Slytherins cuando ni sus amigos saben dónde está.

Bueno, en eso Theo tenía razón. Pero, ¿cómo se acercaban a él?.

Pusieron en marcha un plan que no era ni tan elaborado, ni tan fabuloso; sus días de estudiantes habían pasado, y la madurez a veces pesaba demasiado. Pero como ciertas mañas siempre quedan…

—Es algo demasiado obvio, Theo.

—Por eso funcionará. No te preocupes, te veo el sábado en el paseo, de allí nos tomará unos diez minutos llegar a su tienda.

—Si es que es suya… O si es que está ahí.

—Como sea. Ahora ve a casa, y mentalízate para el sábado… Ah, y no le digas a Zabini.

Ni que fuera un completo imbécil, contarle algo a él era sinónimo de publicarlo en El Profeta. De seguro no le costaría engañarlo, con lo idiota que se había vuelto después de la ruptura con su pareja.

Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar dos días, para saber si los ojos de Theo le habían jugado una broma o verdaderamente había visto a Harry Potter.

**Continuará.**


End file.
